Buildings
Buildings are usually fixed intractable locations that are located in both the 'Over-World' and the Rift of Arcana. Some buildings are non-fixed and some are semi-fixed. There are seven types of buildings which are list below with a general overview of each one. Altar This building unlike others is a temporary non-fixed location and is created and placed by players. To create an Altar, Go to the menu and chose Magic. This building is used to cast spells. All players start off with one spell they can cast and can gain new spells. When you chose a spell you can choose to share with other players. If sharing is picked, first the player casting will have to pick a password and share it with other players that are also going to share in the spell being cast. Also, when sharing the casting cost can be shared with other players. Each player can add runes to complete recipe and the effect is shared across contributors, allowing players to use less runes individually for the same effect. Arena Arenas are fixed location buildings located solely in the 'Over-World'. These buildings can be captured and controlled by a faction, where players can place creatures defending arena ownership. An arena appears red or blue depending on which faction currently controls it (or yellow if unoccupied). When an Arena is captured, it will default to Level 3 allowing up to 3 creatures to be placed in it without having to be leveled up. Players of the same faction that controls the Arena can train (fight creatures on the Arena) to level it up to a max level of 10 allowing up to a total of 10 creatures to be placed in the Arena. Players that control an arena can collect a Tax of Dracoins. Each Arena will generate 6 Dracoins to a max of 10 Arenas. Arena's are also subject to attack by Champion. Library Libraries are fixed location buildings located slowly in the 'Over-World' and are surrounded by 4 books, with a glow indicating the current faction control (Yellow = unoccupied, Blue/Red depending on team control). By default, players can place 1 creature in the library. Every 72 hours you can re-roll the skills of your creature. Each creature placed in a library increases the speed at which the timer runs down. After a re-roll, you have to wait 3 days until you can claim a re-roll again. There are rewards from quests that can lower the cool-down timer. Libraries are not subject to attack by Champion. Mother of Dragons Mother of Dragons are buildings that are semi-fixed locations that are solely located in Rifts of Arcana. These buildings can only be accessed by using a Portal. Periodically, Mother of Dragons change locations and are not find in all Portals. Players can place Ancient Eggs to be hatched in a Mother of Dragon's cocoons. Each Mother of Dragon has only three cocoons. A player can only place one Ancient Egg in a single Mother of Dragon at a time and cannot place a second Ancient Egg in a different Mother of Dragon until the first one hatches or the portal de-spawns. A player can only have one Ancient Egg being hatched at a time unless the player has the Artifact to allow a second Ancient Egg to be placed in a Mother of Dragons. A player can also place an extra Ancient Egg in a Mother of Dragons if they have a 8 Artifacts from the shop equipped. Obelisk Obelisks are fixed location buildings that are solely located in the 'Over-World'. These buildings offer two fuctions. The first is to offer players quests and the second is to offer players for the Golden Egg Hunt. Players can get new Quests or change to a different Quest on the first screen of Obelisks. On the second screen players can receive a map fragment for the Golden Egg Hunt. The first Obelisk a new Golden Egg Hunt map fragment received will usually be within a 3km radius. To receive further fragments, players have to visit a different obelisk and can not receive more than a single map fragment from any single Obelisk. All Obelisks visited will provide map fragments to the current Golden Egg Hunt map no matter how far from the original Obelisk the first map fragment was received from. Pillar of Abundance Pillars of Abundance are the most common buildings. They can be found in both the 'Over-World' and in the Rift of Arcana. In the 'Over-World' they are fixed locations and in the Rift of Arcana they are semi-fixed and change locations when Portals Migrate. Pillars of Abundance "bloom" whenever a player gets close enough to interact with them. They are normally blue in color and change to green once they are activated and return to blue after the cool-down is done. When a Pillar of Abundance is activate it will reward the player a random number of items. Pillars of Abundance can also be 'enchanted' to reward players only a certain type of item for the cost of 300 Dracoins. This enchantment is semi-permanent and will persist until the player decides to remove the enchantment. Pillars of Abundance can also have Lures placed on them to draw more creatures to them. Portal Portals are Semi-fixed locations located in the 'Over-World'. Portals allow players to access the Rift of Arcana. To activate a Portal, players click on the portal and choose to enter the Rift. This is one of the only two ways to enter the Rift of the Arcana. Portals de-spawn and change locations about once per day. Players can chose to 'Leave the Rift' by clicking on the button on the top of their screen while they are inside the Rift of Arcana. Category:Buildings